makenkifandomcom-20200214-history
Kodama Himegami
Kodama Himegami (姫神 コダマ Himegami Kodama), more commonly referred as Himegami, is a member of the Student Council Security Division, a sophomore student at Tenbi Academy, and one of the main protagonists of the Maken-Ki! series. She wields three shikigami that follow her around and call her "ojou-sama" ("My lady", or "Miss" in English). She needs element to survive, as she is an incarnation of her sealed soul. She has said to herself that she can't leave the Tenbi area because the element doesn't flow as fully elsewhere, though this is possible provided she has Magatama. She first considered Takeru Oyama as her mortal enemy after she saw the mark on his chest, but later started growing closer to him, and eventually realised that he was related to her father and brother. She is the daughter of Yatsune Himegami, the former Yamata no Orochi, and Oousu no Mikoto, the first prince of the Yamato court. When their family is attacked by Oousu's brother, Yatsune and Oousu sacrifice themselves to defend Kodama and her brother Yabiko Himegami. Yabiko then seals Kodama, who has inherited her mother's powers, away on top of Mount Amanohara. Many years later, a gap opens in the seal, but with nothing to engage her she ignores it. At Minori Rokujou's arrival at Tenbi Academy, Kodama becomes excited about the world and uses her element to manifest an incarnation of herself. She currently lives together with Takeru Oyama, Haruko Amaya and Inaho Kushiya. Appearance Himegami is a beautiful girl with long blonde hair styled into twintails, green eyes, and a slender body. Although she has small breasts, they can also be considered as an asset to her appearance. Due to her element, the color of her eyes changes whenever she uses her shikigami, becoming cat-like. She is normally seen wearing gothic lolita dresses whenever she is casually going out. Personality Kodama's most obvious quality is that she tends to be very sensitive on the topic of breasts, something she has been sensitive about since childhood, due to her bro-con and her brother's preference for large breasts (the overwhelming number of large breasts at Tenbi Academy doesn't help). She easily gets angered when someone talks or comments about "small boobs", even if it's started by her. She has been seen having feelings for Takeru, partially because Takeru has the same power and scent as her older brother, Yabiko Himegami. She also loves anything cute, particularly bears, a trait that she shares with Azuki Shinatsu. Kodama's hobbies include shopping, especially for lingerie and rare stuffed animals. Her tendency to collect bears leads her to buy the living bear Rudolf in the anime, a lecherous peluche who loves to grope and harass big-breasted girls and women like Inaho Kushiya, Haruko Amaya and Aki Nijou. She also displays a caring facet, as she attempts to cheer Takeru and Inaho up, and goes into a towering rage when Akaya Kodai nearly kills Takeru. She also creates leaving gifts for the twins of Venus, despite outwardly saying she did not forgive them yet for their actions. She is among the most straight forward within their household, not having Inaho's airheadness or Haruko's severe tsundere. However, she usually punishes Takeru for his inappropriate pratfalls, ignoring or unaware that it is generally unintentional. This might be due to the fact that she encountered him attempting to spy on the girls changing room early in their relationship. Kodama is also terrified of ghosts and scary stories in general, which is ironic given that her existence could be considered ghost-like as well. History Childhood When Kodama was a child, her brother had a tendency go skirt-chasing after big breasted women, a trait encouraged by their father. As their mother was sick (due to being a god who had given birth), Kodama and her brother would go to collect medicinal herbs. Her insecurity over her small chest began to develop as she feared her brother would pay no attention to her because of it (given his preference for large ones). However, her mother reassured her that she would grow, saying she was her mother's daughter. their family was attacked by her uncle Kousu no Mikoto, who is god-hunting, causing her parents to sacrifice themselves in order to defend Kodama and her brother Yabiko, and the maken Habakiri. Yabiko then seals Kodama, who has inherited her mother's powers, along with Habakiri, away on top of Mount Amanohara. The seal is designed such that it will break when Kousu is dead. As Yabiko leaves her, he kisses her through the barrier and tells her to live, and that he loves her. Synopsis Welcome to Tenbi She's first shown watching over a match between Azuki Shinatsu and Kinua Garrett, presumably in her role as a member of Maken-ki. As she's hanging upside down from a tree branch, Takeru Oyama comments to her he can see her underwear, and she falls out of the tree on top of him. Somehow in the fall they end up kissing, and Kodama sees the symbol on Takeru's chest, which presumably shows because of the kiss. She immediately states that he's her mortal enemy, and challenges him to a duel at the welcoming ceremony. She tries to use a time-delay electric attack that will kill him after a few days, but she is stopped when Inaho Kushiya appears and blocks her attack. Later, in order to keep an eye on Takeru, whom she is unsure is her enemy or not, she decides to move in to the dorm with him and Inaho. The following morning, she eletrocutes Takeru after he walks into the bathroom and sees her with nothing but panties on, and teases Haruko Amaya about "her beloved Takeru" loving her food. She later uses Kaguzuchi to throw Takeru over the gate in order to get him in on time. However, due to using her power, her eyes change, which Takeru sees as she walks away from him. As Takeru and Kengo Usui spy on the girls taking their physical exam, Kodama catches them and kicks them out of the tree, landing on their faces. However, contary to Kaguzuchi's expectation, that's all she does to them, and she explains that the reason is she no longer feels the animosity she felt the previous day, despite her confidence that the symbol was that of her enemy. When Maken-Ki is at the hot springs for the introduction of the new members, Kodama begins to rage against Haruko when she notices that Haruko is using breast pads to add to her already massive breasts. She comments scathingly that Haruko is worried that Takeru will be looking at Chacha and Aki rather than her, and she should have some consideration for those with small breasts. Date with Takeru Kodama's shikagami return from patrolling the school and tell her that Kamigami attacks have stopped, but that it appears the school has been infiltrated. Kodama comments on the principal's strength to repel the attacks, and then plans to investigate the people around her for the infiltrators. With this in mind, she commands Takeru to take her out the next day (by kicking him while he is having a painful massage from Haruko Amaya and Inaho Kushiya). While changing in a lingerie shop, she tries to understand why Takeru has the same scent as her brother, only to be interrupted by Takeru falling into the changing room. After having lunch at Azuki's workplace, Kodama is reminded of her original task by Kaguzuchi, who points out she forgot her actual task in the excitement of the date. Kodama attempts to seduce Takeru to get his shirt off, but they are interrupted by Kodama's fan club. Kodama sends three of them flying, but is attacked by Hebiyama Hideteru. She is saved from an unavoidable attack by Takeru, who pushes her down and kisses her in the process. Takeru then proceeds to relentlessly attack Hebiyama, and Kodama notes that his mark has reappeared and he is now using the same power as her brother, Blood Pointer. She then questions Hebiyama (who was blasted away from the others by Takeru's punch) and discovers that he was attempting to obtain battle data on Tenbi's strongest fighters for the Kamigami, hence the attack on her. He then calls Kodama a flat-chested b**ch, leading to Kodama electrocuting him. Ikajichi fries the camcorder of the woman hiding some distance away (who had hired Hebiyama), which destroys the battle data she had gathered. Kodama then kisses Takeru as thanks for saving her, much to the shock of Haruko, Inaho and Kengo. Life at Tenbi When Haruko decides to put the house on a diet, Kodama refuses, stepping on the scale and showing that she doesn't gain weight no matter what she eats. She also tells them she "does not have this extra fat", while grabbing Inaho and Haruko's breasts. When Haruko is fighting Kumi Amio, Kodama tells Kengo there's no need to investigate the disturbance, as Haruko is Tenbi's strongest maiden. Kodama displays a mischeivous and caring side when Takeru and Inaho are returning from the search for Monji, as she coerces Haruko into dressing in her underwear and posing at the door when Takeru returns. Rather than her usual destructive reaction to Takeru seeing her in underwear, she proclaims that for one day only, Takeru may "rejoice, fill your eyes with lust and choose your reward!", which results in laughter from Takeru and Inaho. This was apparently Kodama's goal, as both had been acting depressed for a few days. Watching the match between Maken-Ki and Venus Academy, Kodama points out that Yuuka Amado is pretending to have a match, while in reality having the girls clean out the pool. During the cavalry tournament, Kodama is "praised" by her fan club, who say they love the smallest breasts in Tenbi i.e. her. She flies into her usual murderous wrath and takes their headband, but is so lost in her anger she doesn't notice Kengo sneaking up to take hers. She smacks him around a bit for saying he loves her small breasts, but is out of the game. Kodama is resting in a tree above Kengo and Takeru, and drops a shoe on Kengo's face when both of them lie down for a nap rather than patrolling. When they leave, she despairs on how much work the two of them are. During the study session in Takeru's room, she locks Kengo and Takeru in Takeru's bed space, comparing to the story of "Beauty and the Sex-Beast". When Minerva asks whether she has someone she likes, she says she had someone a long time ago, but that it was an impossible love, and then deflects the question onto Inaho and Haruko. When Haruko gets flustered and says she doesn't like Takeru, Kodama points out that they never said she did, essentially proving that she does like him. While the others are bathing, she disappears to look for a Magatama, which Kaguzuchi says should not be unlikely to find, as Amanohara had a large amount of element the night previously. She hopes to use the Magatama to leave Tenbi for an extended period and attend the Maken-Ki summer camp. However, she runs into Minerva, who is holding a Magatama. Kodama becomes suspicious and points out that Minerva can see after all, despite having closed eyes, and Minerva surprises her by saying she can see Kodama's shikigami and Kodama. Kodama realises Minerva can see element, without using a Maken, to which Minerva agrees. She then promises not to say anything about the fact that Amanohara's seal is about to be broken to Kamigami or Venus. When asked why, Minerva says she's come to like Tenbi and all it's nice boobs. Clash with Venus Towards the end of the first summer, Kodama and Azuki are patrolling when Azuki asks to split up. While Kodama is on her out, she is jumpy at the thought of ghosts, but becomes extremely excited at finding a rare penguin plushie on the floor. While she is distracted, her shikigami disappear and her feet are locked together by Lilou and Aililou. Akaya then shows up, pointing a gun at Kodama and asking for the princess to excuse his rudeness, at which point he shoots. She is then seen in Akaya's arms as he challenges Maken-Ki to save their princess. She wakes up calling out Tei-chan, the name of the penguin she found earlier. When Akaya tells her she is being captured on orders of Kamigami, she is asked for forgiveness by Lilu Finnian and Aililu Finnian, who offer to return Tei-chan to her. Despite bluffing for a minute that such a thing could not grant forgiveness, she says she will forgive them for their actions. She then questions Akaya Kodai about his goal. When he tells her the chairman's goal, she replies that the seal will never be broken around Tenbi, and presses again for Akaya's goal. When she finds out that Azuki, Takeru, Inaho and Haruko are attempting to save her, she becomes quite stressed. She deduces that Akaya's goal is really Takeru, commenting that Akaya has an eccentric way of achieving his goal. She is then gagged by a gleeful Minerva, and goes from confident to shocked at Maken-Ki's initial confrontation with Minerva. She watches in fear as Takeru is tossed around by Akaya, and when Takeru is shot, she easily frees herself from her binding, as the twins are at their limit due to Takeru absorbing their element. In her rage at Akaya, she summons Kaguzuchi in his full form to attack Akaya. Kaguzuchi creates a giant fireball, and just before he throws it, teases Kodama about suddenly becoming high and mighty, to which she snaps, "Got a problem with that?!". However, the fireball has no effect as Minerva activates Aegis as a shield. Kodama yells at Minerva to get out of the way, threatening her with a full power release. Kaguzuchi comments that it's been so long since someone could defeat his flames, that he's excited to fight Minerva. She is then called to by Kengo, who has pinned Akaya, and tells her to hurry up so that Aki can save Takeru. She realises he is right and pours more element into Kaguzuchi. However, despite Minerva being distracted by Haruko and the others attempting to break through, Kaguzuchi's attacks barely bother Minerva, who comments teasingly that Kaguzuchi has a scary look on his face. Kodama then commands Kaguzuchi to ramp it up, telling him he will be punished if he holds back for her sake. When Minerva is shocked at Minori breaking through her barrier, Kodama sends a giant fireball at Akaya and Kengo, screaming at Kengo to get out of the way. However, the fireball is kicked away by Minori, and Kaguzuchi returns to his chibi form as Kodama's power runs out. At Akaya's reveal of his goal, she is enraged, and when Minori asks them to leave, becomes angry at her, only calming down when Takeru places a hand on her shoulder. She then leaves with Takeru and the others. When Venus is leaving, she reminds Lilu and Aililu that they owe her a penguin, but says she won't forgive them until she has the whole set. However, she helps her classmates create leaving gifts for the twins. At the maid cafe where Azuki works, Kodama shows an S streak when she commands her customers to order what she tells them to order, adjusting the order to her own convenience. Summer Training Camp Kodama is captured, along with the other members of Maken-Ki, by the giant octopus that shows up on the beach. When Takeru hesitates (thinking he's dreaming), she snaps and yells at him to hurry up and save them. When the octopus begins draining their element, she calls is a pervert octopus, and then is skeptical, along with the others of Celia's sudden appearance and then capture. Since the third-years are at the cabin and Haruko is still recovering from the fight with Venus, Kodama prepared to use her maken to fight the octopus, which her shikigami try to warn her against. However, she is saved from having to act by Takeru using Drive Dual against the octopus, which promptly disappears, having turned back into a tiny octopus. During the test of courage, Kodama is terrified before the test even starts, and screams when Takeru shows up all beaten up and looking like a zombie. Realising it's Takeru, she smacks him, but when they are told people have gone missing in the forest, Kodama reverts back to her terrified mode. When she finds Takeru's group after the fight with the tree monster, she faints at the sight of Takeru due to the blood covering him and his (imagined) expression. Kodama is relaxing in a tree near the waterfall when Takeru and Haruko blast past on the log Takeru is tied to. The wave they cause knocks Kodama out of the tree, but she is caught by Leo as she is falling. As they race after Takeru, they come across Minori and Aki as well, who then race off (Minori) and fall into the river (Aki). They decide they will have to be the ones to save Takeru; however, Kodama misunderstands Leo telling her his name and thinks he says "flat", sparking her rage. She knocks him out and then goes ahead of the speeding log to get to the boulder. She dismisses Takeru's command to move, announcing she is the owner of eight makens, and manages to use Nojichi without activating Yasakani to cause the log to grow massive branches instantly that embed themselves in the river bank, stopping the log. Minori then shows up and nearly blows Kodama away as she destroys the boulder, causing Kodama to turn and start scolding Minori for what she did, saying she would fix Minori's "corrupted mind". While at the hot springs, Kodama calls having large breasts disgusting fat on the body, but is countered by Aki saying breasts are a symbol of motherhood, and size is irrelevant. She offers Kodama a massage to make them larger though, which Kodama excitedly accepts. When Haruko falls sick, Kodama is on the team with Kengo and Takeru to retrieve the Sakuyabime, and all three allow Hakuto Kirishima to come with them due to his flattery. While climbing, she walks on air when they take a narrow cliff path, supporting herself and the innkeeper's daughter Kuuna in midair. However, the ghost story Hakuto tells terrifies her, and Kuuna ends up being spun in circles in midair. When they encounter the fog barrier, Kodama is frightened by the ghosts in the mist, yelling that she wants to leave. When Kengo tells her it's part of the barrier, Kodama orders Takeru to break the barrier immediately. When the barrier is blown away, it reveals a field of Sakuyabime flowers. The figure in the mist turns out to be a rock formation, which Kodama pretends she knew all along. Plot Maken/Abilities Yasakani '''- Himegami’s Maken allows her to create powerful beings from her imagination; these beings take the form of shikagami. These shikigami are eternally present i.e. Kodama does not need to release Yasakani to create them, and although usually these shikigami can only be seen by Hinegami, those with enough element can see them as blurry figures. The shikigami are the previous incarnations of her mother, Yamato no Orochi. Minerva has also been shown to be able to see them. If Yasakani is unreleased, her shikigami appear in chibi form, transforming to full giant form upon release. According to Akaya Kodai, this Maken is the only Maken to combine the power of eight other makens. This is due to Kodama inheriting her mother's maken, who, having been reincarnated 7 times, was granted 8 maken (one for each life). Shikigami '''Kaguzuchi The shikigami of fire (Fire God). Using him allows Hinegami to use fire attacks. He has been shown to have a rather lax personality and at times seems to be a bit playful, although he is often the voice of caution to Kodama early on in the series. He has been shown to mock Kodama at times, though he stated he is afraid to be punished by her. He also seems to get excited when fighting a strong opponent. Kaguzuchi's summoning using the Maken: "The fire god who sits in the heavens, the blade of fire that dwells within me, come forth!! Kaguzuchi!". His attacks in released form are: : Daikokuen Benimaru - Kaguzuchi forms a large ball of fire through his pipe and throws it at his opponent. Ikajichi The shikigami of lighting (Lightning God). Using him allows hinegami to attack with electricity. He seems to be rather serious most of the time and tends to remain calm. Hinegami usually uses a small bit of his electrical powers to hurt Takeru when he looks at her perversely. Hinegami describes him as an ‘energy guzzler’. : God's Roar - Hinegami surrounds her fingers in electricity and attacks, shooting a large beam of electricity at the target and far into the sky. After seeing this attack Leo Hirata states that his own lighting attacks cannot be compared to hers. However, using this attack uses up a lot of element.''' '''Nojichi The third shikigami shown (Earth God). She seems to be able to control wood. She is very respectful to Hinegami, often times calling her Kodama-sama. Jukon Kassei (Earth God Summon) - releases Nojichi when Yasakani is activated. Shinmeiguu Daigenko (God's Shrine Great Fist) - Nojichi creates a giant fist out of nearby trees and smashs her opponent. Sanshin Shoukan (Summoning of the Three Gods) - All three shikigami are released to fight for Kodama. Sekiheki no Oozuku (Sekiheki's Eight Sword Cannon) - a combination attack between Kaguzuchi and Ikajichi. Relationships Takeru Oyama Himegami’s friend and love interest. She first considered him her mortal enemy, but then she began to be closer to him, due to her mysterious relationship with her father and brother. Haruko Amaya One of Himegami’s friend and roommate for whom she feels a lot of respect. She considers Haruko herself as the strongest girl in Tenbi. Kengo Usui Friend and follower. He is in love with her, but Kodama ignores him and treats him as his slave. Inaho Kushiya One of her best friends and rival for the affection of Takeru. Azuki Shinatsu Companion and one of her best friends, with whom she shares her love for teddy bears. Furan Takaki Her Superior and friend Uruchi Minaya Her Friend Yuuka Amado Her Friend Chacha Akaza Her Friend Kimi Sato Her Friend Aki Nijou Her Teacher and friend Shiria Ootsuka Friend and rival for the affection of Takeru Martha Minerva Rival and friend. Interestingly, both have very opposite personalities with respect to the breasts of other girls. Trivia * Her last name (Himegami) literally means god-princess. * A kodama is a spirit in Japanese folklore that inhabits trees. The term is also used to denote a tree in which a kodama supposedly resides. Category:Characters Category:Maken-Ki Category:Females Category:Tenbi Students Category:Tenbi Academy